My Lucuis
by Kris Blair
Summary: The founding Families of Hogwarts are still very much alive, and the half-nymph half-human heir of Slytherin has been staying at Malfoy Manor till she comes of age. While she's been there however, she's fallen for Lucius Malfoy, who's wife died in the same mission her father did. Utter smut, you've been warned. Only one chapter.


"Lucius?" I asked myself, thinking of my captor, my master, my lover... So many words to describe what he is to me yet none fit. Lucius wasn't my captor for there was no cage around me. I could leave if I truly desired, but I had none. I enjoyed the mansion, Malfoy Manor as it were. It wasn't force keeping me here.

Also while Lucius may be my master, I don't believe myself to be a possession... for the most part. In terms of sex, being a possession was inevitable; my nymph blood had decided that fate for me. Nymphs are wild creatures; born to wander on whimsy, free from all constraints and duties. However, this all changes if caught. When a nymph is caught, she or on the rarest of occasions he, is stripped of the freedom which defines them. Immediately a switch in thrown in the brain, and the nymph changes from a creature with child-like innocence, whom acts by law of its own, to complete subservience. There is no free choice for a captured nymph, only a captor, a master, to follow completely. And if that wasn't enough, when held in captivity to long a nymphs body starts to deteriorate. The steady loss of magic will eventually kill us. Luckily, I'm only half nymph; my human blood is of pure magical heritage. So I know duty, the human blood gives me that, and I can find balance in our human world. Not only that, but I actually enjoy being kept here. Though I will occasionally run off, I always come back. The human blood I used to hate now allows me to have a home, so now I am beyond thankful.

I was pulled out of my wanderings by the sound of my bed room door being unlocked. There was only one to have the key other than myself, and I smiled. It had to be my Lucius. My body chilled at the thought, shuddering appreciatively at the idea, MY Lucius, MINE.

Finally, after a failed mission Narcissus and Father had been killed. Father never having cared much for me, I wasn't hurt much by the loss. The only complication was that I was sixteen, and wasn't yet of age. So regardless of the fact I'd been caring for myself for the past nine years the Ministry still decided to move me. Luckily Lucius was the one to take me in, and like me the loss of his wife was not a loss to him. He'd know of her many affairs, and both had been waiting for the others departure. Lucius had simply won out in the end.

"What is it that distracts your mind so?" Lucius purred at me, haven taken a seat beside me on bed.

I looked up at him, distracted again by the perfection of his features, his long white blonde hair framing his lovely face, his sculpted jaw, beautifully pale pink lips, flawless skin, and high well pronounced cheekbones. Finally I looked up into his eyes, only to be lost in them, hypnotized by the beautiful hue, as blue and pale as a winter day sky.

The god chuckled at my staring. Really! I rebuked myself, you'd think after spending over a month here I'd be used him being around. Alas, it was not so and I still got caught up in his beauty. Though, I shouldn't be surprised, the man is half Vella, and my body can't help itself. Nor can your mind, an annoying little voice added, and I was forced to agree.

"You really do spend all your time lock away in that head of yours." Lucius said, leaning towards me, his face less than an inch from mine. He smiled, catching a stray piece of hair and tucking it behind my ear. His eyes were looking straight through me, into my deepest self.

I couldn't breathe, held staring deep into his eyes, like a sparrow frozen by a cobra's open hood. A king cobra, I thought looking at him. Lucius was nothing short of royalty, even in metaphor he was the epitome of everything regal.

I smiled back at him. Unlike true nymphs, I loved my captivity. Possibly because it made me feel more human, or maybe some other reason. But whatever it was, I was thrilled to be Lucius's. Even just the feeling of his hand brushing my face set me on edge. So when his hand paused by my cheek I couldn't help but lean into it, closing my eyes, and feeling the softness of his hand against my cheek.

I could feel his eyes on me, as I moved to kiss his fingers, my eyes still closed. I continued trailing my lips over the soft skin of his fingers, smiling slightly as I brushed up to the top of his lovely fingers. His hand was held frozen as I moved and I couldn't help but smiled, reveling in the perfection that was him. I slowly opened my eyes to look up into his as I slide my mouth down, sucking on two of his fingers greedily. I heard his breath catch as soon as I did, seeing his eyes suddenly go darker, colored with lust that mirrored my own.

My heart did a flip at the thought, as suddenly felt the depth of my lust, realizing just badly I wanted him, needed him. Now! My body was yelling at me in impatience. He must had seen the pleading look in my eyes, because he lunged; pulling me into him, his arms rapping under me as we fell back onto the bed. I looked up at him, his face right above mine, his long hair falling down around my face, transporting me into a world where only he existed. I was caught; my arms were limp at my sides as I looked up at him, happily captive, willing and wanting.

Looking down at me, he flashed predatory smile sending shudders throughout my body. I couldn't help but want him. He was so strong, so beautiful, so powerful. Everything. He was everything, I thought, before he descended on my mouth. I kissed him back passionately, arching my body into him. I kissed him with all my being, begging for more.

Laughing he pulled back, "Impatient aren't we." He more said then asked.

I could help but blush, as I spoke "But I want you..." I managed to plea; looking up at him I couldn't help it. I needed the man. I needed him terribly.

He smiled looking down at me, and relented, but only a little. Sitting up and unbuttoning his white shirt, painfully slowly. Impatient as always I simply pulled my shirt off over my head after undoing few buttons. Unclipping my bra in the front as soon as the shirt was off. I threw both of them off the bed as fast as possible, only to find him still unbuttoning his own shirt. He wasn't even half way, and unable to stop myself I reach up and pulled at the shirt. Only to be met with strong hands around my wrists as he stopped unbuttoning, and pinned my arms down above my head.

"Impatience will only make me take longer." He said, looking down on me as I squirmed, arching my body up into him. I could feel how hard he was, but I knew from experience that wouldn't change anything. Lucius would take his time, regardless of how much his body wanted me. I whined, resigning to wait as I watched him smile as he slowly went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

"Good girl." He said smiling down as me, knowing that the tension was only growing.

I continued my waiting, knowing that to be the only option. Until finally he finished unbuttoning his shirt, slowly removing it to reveal his perfect chest, muscular and lean. Perfect. I could feel muscle clenching as I look up at him.

A quiet "please" was all I could manage before he claimed my mouth, kissing me passionately, before descending on my neck, sucking and biting in a delicious mixture I didn't even notice the light moans escaping my lips.

He pulled back grinning at me, reaching down with a single finger to slowly trace circles around the tip of my nipple. Slowly teasing it up to a hard point before gently reaching down to biting it, sending shudders down my body as he pulled back, moving to tease the other in the same way, finger slowly circling. Eventually he added his tongue, with tiny licks. My eyes had closed long before as my body arched itself into him. I was completely undone by his hands. Utterly at the mercy of his mouth.

He moved his lips up to tease my earlobe, holding it between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue, as his hand slipped down under the black lace bikini panties I was wearing. I could feel myself open to him, wanting him inside me. But of course, that wasn't his target. He slowly started to tease me again with only a single finger. Drawing small circles around my clit with his finger, occasionally moving his finger away, sometimes to slip inside me or tease at it, others to stroke the sides or... My eyes rolled back then, the feeling was exquisite. His lips continued sucking and biting my neck the entire time, overwhelming me in sensation.

Slowly I realized Lucius had removed my underwear, opening my eyes I saw he still was wearing his. My hands moved then to pull at them. I wanted him. I was already on the edge, having felt the first peek of my orgasm from his stroking, I begged him to enter me.

Finally he complied, sliding inside of me bit by bit, I reveled at the feel of him. When he was fully inside of me our eyes met and I look into him, and him into me. At some point he started to move, and I moved as well. He'd moved my hand to my clit earlier, and I was already on the second peek of my orgasm. I reached up and kissed him, and he kissed me back. Then I felt that third peek growing closer, overwhelmingly huge like a massive wave it felt it coming. I rapped my arms around Lucius then, feeling him pound into me.

"So close." I whispered to him, as I felt him rap him arms under and around me, holding me close as he replied. "Me too."

Then it hit, like a wave coming over me, it racked through my entire body. I cried out his name, as I hear him cry my own as we collapsed onto the bed. Completely spent, we lay there, absolutely content in the other's arms. When I was finally brushing consciousness, I turned to Lucius, seeing the sweat on him, and his messed up hair my smile grew. I felt like I was glowing as I kissed him, a short and sweet kiss on his lips, pulling back to tell him what I'd been wanting to.

"I love you" I said, looking deep into those beautiful eyes.

He pulled me to him then, holding me in his arms he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
